1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a wireless charging system, and, more particularly, to a wireless charging system having different charging modes in which one wireless charging system has different charging modes so that an optimum wireless charging mode can be selected as needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for realizing wireless charging by installing a wireless transmitter and receiver in an electrical device have been developed. That is, a non-contact magnetic induction mode, namely, a wireless charging mode, has been devised. The non-contact charging mode refers to a mode of providing an electric current of a charging body, namely energy to a storage battery of a portable electronic device using inductive coupling by forming a first circuit operated by a high frequency in the charging body and forming a second circuit in a battery, namely, in the portable electronic device or the storage battery. The non-contact charging mode using the inductive coupling has been already used in some application fields (for example, electric toothbrushes, electric shavers and the like).
However, in order for the mode to be applied to portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, portable MP3 players, CD players, MD players, cassette tape players, notebook computers, PDAs and the like, the volume and a weight for a charger added to a storage battery should be small, and in addition to the requirement, a deviation in charging efficiency resulting from a position where a portable electronic device or a storage battery is placed should also be improved.
Furthermore, in a case where the non-contact charging mode is applied to a cellular phone or a smart phone, the improvement of a deviation is needed, and a wireless charger based on a few modes according to predetermined modes has been only launched, and accordingly, it is problematic in that the wireless charger may not be charged when the mode is changed.
Also, in the non-contact charging mode, two or more coils are not provided, a design standard is not determined, and an accurate structure as to if each of coils is positioned at a terminal is not described. That is, even though conventional art 1 (Korean Patent No. 10-0928439) is characterized in that a lower core is positioned between a first upper core (coil) and a second upper core, and a controller determines whether any core of the lower core, the first upper core and the second upper core receives a signal transmitted from a contactless electric power receiving device, and transmits and controls the electric power signal through the relevant core to correspond to a result of the determination, the conventional art presents neither a coil (antenna) having a composite function nor an optimum design condition or structure.
Also, even though conventional art 2 (Korean Patent No. 10-0971714) is characterized in that a guidance pattern core of a first core unit has a lower core layer composed of a plurality of cores in an upper portion of a PCB and an upper core layer composed of a plurality of cores in an upper portion of an interval pattern, wherein the lower core layer and the upper core layer are positioned to cross each other and are provided in a multi-layer form, the conventional art presents neither a coil (antenna) having a composite function nor an optimum design condition clearly.
Moreover, even though conventional art 3 (Korean Patent No. 10-1001262) provides a chargeable case for a portable cellular phone including: a supporter stably fixed and detachably attached to a portable terminal; and a charging module installed in the supporter so that a magnetic field generated from a power source supplied from the outside can be transmitted by electromagnetic induction to the portable terminal when the portable terminal is stably fixed to the supporter, and at the same time, wireless charging can be carried out, the conventional art also presents neither a coil (antenna) having a composite function nor an optimum design condition clearly.
Accordingly, the development of a wireless charging mode having an optimum design condition at the same time as having different wireless modes has been needed.